The Woman of the Two Fangs
by nike226
Summary: Why did their father give them such powerful swoards and why does it seem to the pulse of a beating heart?...Chikarako served her master faithful until she died but did she truly die? inuXkag. mirXsan, sessXoc
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Chikarako and Orochimaru. So stay away from them XD or else MWHAHAHAHA coughcough

Chapter 1

The old demon sword smith was hard at work trying to make his deadline for an order. _I am a master at my craft and that moron asks me to make a normal, plain sword. Ha I could just not do it and spite that idiot_. With every word his clashing became louder and louder. Then he stopped " I'm too old to be nagging like this when is that 'old man's wisdom' supposed to come into play." He sighed out loud. "I do not think it is ever going to come to you Totosai." The air suddenly turned cold and had pungent odor of death. Totosai looked to the entrance of his cave to see a young man. His hair was midnight black cut short but his bangs were rather long and parted in the middle. His pale, handsome face was total perfection save for the large scare on his right cheek. His eyes were deep red with small black slits and seem to have smoky black eyeliner around his both of his eyes giving a sadistic look to him, most definitely eyes of a youkai. The Kimono he wore was elaborate. Obviously a man of importance to someone but totosai didn't care.

The young demon walked with such grace he seemed to flow like water in a steam. " How rude of me not to introduce my self I am Orochimaru. Lord of the snake youkai." He paused and looked at one of the many katana's laying on the floor and picked it up. " I wish to know of the whereabouts of Inu no Taisho's fangs." Creeping one corner of his mouth making a small smile. His voice dripped with such royalty and grace it was sickening and did not fit his looks.

"Who?" The kindness of the snake's face faded away "Do not play games with me old man." His voice changed into an irritated almost hissing noise. Gripping to the katana he pointed it at him. "You know of whom I speak." Totosai returned his demanding statement with a cocky "Nope. Don't remember." Orochimaru walked up to the youkai and gripped him at his throat. He brought the old demons face close to his and stared in his eyes with a cold ferocity. His eyes told everything that he wanted to say. Totosai knew very well he was after Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga and was not going to say a word. _This Orochimaru must know about the two swords deeper secrets. _After moments of silence the snake spoke " So you still do not remember old man." Orochimaru tightened his grip. Totosai did not let out a single sound but his eyes betrayed him and showed he was in immense pain. The young Lord's eyes showed something as well, anger. He took the Katana in his hand and placed in under Totosai's chin. Pushing enough so some warm crimson blood trickled down the blade. "You give me no choice, but to make you remember." Totosai suddenly felt two fangs in the side of his neck. The pain was immense he could feel his body lock up. Orochimaru flung Totosai to the floor and drew his fangs out in one fluid motion. He stood tall and menacing over the old youkai and wiped the blood from his lips. " I give you one week old man to tell me. On the seventh day the poison I injected in you will take over your entire body. And you will die a very painful death. You should be feeling some of it now." His emotionless voice stopped. He crouched down and picked up Totosai's head by his ponytail and lifted it to meet his eyes. "One week old man." Orochimaru threw his head to the ground and stood tall and walked out of the cave silent and emotionless. Pathetic was the word that crossed his mind as he thought of the old demon.

"Orochimaru-sama. By the looks upon your face it would appear that you did not find what you were looking for." He looked up to see his servant, Kiko. Her hair was jet black and her face was like his, pale, but for the exception of green scales on her left cheek. Her eyes like his were red and had a similar darkness that engulfed them. She wore an above the knee black kimono that fit her snugly. It showed her delicate, curvy yet powerful and strong body. " The interrogation of the old man did not go well?" her voice almost had a pleased sound to think that the old man could have died.

Orochimaru stared forward. He began to speak in an irritated tone. "He knows something, but he chooses death over telling me. I could smell it in his scent." Kiko face lit up and a smile crept on to her face" So you killed him then?" The taiyoukai turn his head slightly to her. "No…No I did not."

"But why my lord?"

"Because he is the only one who knows anything of that woman." He looked down at the katana still in his hand and placed the blade in his free hand. In disgust he tightly grasped the razor sharp object. " That… infuriating… woman." His grasp became tighter at each passing second and as each on passing more blood slowly oozed down his arm.

He let go at the feeling of a hand at his shoulder. He looked up to meet two deep red eyes that were filled with concern. "I would not want you to cut your hand off my lord. It would be a foolish thing." He lightly placed his hand on the servants and turned to meet her eyes with a mocking concern. A small smile snuck on his face and she the same. But her grin faded fast to the sudden crushing pain in her hand. She could feel her bones cracking as the intensity increased. " What have I told you woman about touching me?" When she did not instantly respond to him he turned her arm behind her back in attempts to break it. " What have a told you lowlife?" The tone in his voice was full of bloodlust. In fear that she would lose her arm she screamed what he had repeated to her over and over again. " Never to touch thee my lord!" The sound of her voice increased desperately. "Never to touch you!" she felt his hot breath on her ear as he whispered, "good I'm glad you remember." After that sentence he loosened his grip and let her free. Upon being released she grasped her throbbing arm and looked at the man she adored. Though he was often harsh and abusive toward her she forgave him each time. If only every time he whispered in her ear it was not that of punishment. She dropped her head in despair. "The day I tell him how I feel is the day I will die." She thought to her self and she sank deeper into misery. She lifted her head to the sound of his regal voice.

"Come Kiko we are going to the western lands to find the Inu no taisho's sons. I will have those fangs and the soul that lies within."

Kagome sat under the cool shade of the tree of ages. She looked up to see the branches swaying in the wind as though they were dancing. The jewel had now been completed and everything seemed to be peaceful in the aftermath of Naraku's death. She spent most of her time in the modern era and only visited the feudal era to relax from high school. She was now a senior and had finished finals summer was close at hand. Once school ended she planned on staying in this time with InuYasha and begin a new life. Over the years she had become so accustomed to fighting demons and other supernatural beings that her time seemed so dull. Miroku and Sango had split off from everyone not long ago to start their own family and to try to restore the Taijiya village. Once every two weeks they would come back to visit and to acquire anything they may need. It was well into the after noon nearing twilight and today was the day the two would come to the village. Normally they would always come at noon so they could leave before it became dark. Something was keeping them.

Above her head she heard the rustling of leaves and then a very familiar voice came " Those morons are really late." Kagome lifted her head and looked directly into his eyes. Her face seemed to say, "I knew you were going to say that. It's so typical of you." But she said nothing and looked toward the direction the two lovers usually came from. " Call it woman's intuition but I think something slowing them down." " Ha! I bet the monk pissed her off in some way and is on his death bed right now." InuYasha said in a gruff tone. Kagome looked at him. Miroku had really been his only male friend in his lifetime and that he missed not having him around every second like they way it was in the past. She could see it on his face. Kagome smiled. Ever since Naraku's death InuYasha had become less on edge and was not afraid to show some of his emotions. Not all remind you only some, kami forbid he showed all of his emotions. At this thought she let a little giggle escape. Taking his eyes off the distant woods InuYasha looked down at her. He loved it when she would laugh it was one of the few pleasing sounds to his sensitive hearing. He heard something else as well. It was another female giggle and that of a male. When the wind reached his nose it all came together they had, finally gotten here, but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on but one of their scents had changed ever so slightly. " They're here." He said with the slightest hint of relief. Kagome ceased her giggling and stood up. Seconds later two figures could be seen on the dirt path not far off.

"Miroku there they are." Sango said joyfully. Miroku had one arm around her backside on his favorite spot or what he liked to call his "prized possession". " I can see that my love. I'm not blind." Giving his usual suave grin that made her legs give way every time he turned to look at her. She became lost in his deep blue eyes until she heard the very familiar voice of Kagome.

Kagome had become tired of waiting and started to the two. Obviously something monumental that had happened in the past to weeks. " Sango. Miroku. It's wonderful to see you, but why are you so late." The tone in her voice had that of a worried mother about her children. After a moment of the two just smiling at each other Miroku was the first to speak. "Well Sango needs to very careful nowadays." He turned back to the love of his life and began to laugh a little. Kagome was about to speak when she heard InuYasha's voice. " Now it's starting to make sense." Sango looked to InuYasha his hands in his sleeves and smirked. He had obviously figured it out now to let kagome in on their secret. " Kagome." The young girl turned to the Taijiya. " I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and could hardly control her delight. " I knew something had happened! Oh! Why couldn't I see it earlier? Your face was glowing with happiness!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hands and began to jump up and down. Then she stopped. " Oh. I guess I shouldn't be doing that." Her face became a light tint of red from embarrassment. "When did you find out?" now it was Miroku's turn to speak. " It became evident soon after our last visit." Kagome was still ecstatic. " Well seeing the time you should stay over and leave in the morning. I would never let Sango go out at that time in her condition."

A/N: hey all I hope you enjoyed reading mah story! I'm always open to criticizing comments but I prefer nice ones like normal people anyway im working on the second chapter right now. School is a little hectic so don't expect it for oh say a week or two XD

Nike


	2. Chikarako

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine. Chikarako and orochimaru ARE MINE. And fluffy well hes tied up it my basement XD

Recap

Kagome had become tired of waiting and started to the two. Obviously something monumental that had happened in the past to weeks. " Sango. Miroku. It's wonderful to see you, but why are you so late." The tone in her voice had that of a worried mother about her children. After a moment of the two just smiling at each other Miroku was the first to speak. "Well Sango needs to very careful nowadays." He turned back to the love of his life and began to laugh a little. Kagome was about to speak when she heard InuYasha's voice. " Now it's starting to make sense." Sango looked to InuYasha his hands in his sleeves and smirked. He had obviously figured it out now to let kagome in on their secret. " Kagome." The young girl turned to the Taijiya. " I'm pregnant." Her eyes widened and could hardly control her delight. " I knew something had happened! Oh! Why couldn't I see it earlier? Your face was glowing with happiness!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hands and began to jump up and down. Then she stopped. " Oh. I guess I shouldn't be doing that." Her face became a light tint of red from embarrassment. "When did you find out?" now it was Miroku's turn to speak. " It became evident soon after our last visit." Kagome was still ecstatic. " Well seeing the time you should stay over and leave in the morning. I would never let Sango go out at that time in her condition."

Chapter 2

Kagome worked franticly putting together tea, making beds for her guests making sure they were comfortable and the list went on. She dashed from task to task like a happy worker bee, buzzing with delight. Then a sudden scream "AEEEEIIIIII!". From so many battles all jumped into the familiar battle stances ready for what ever the scream signaled. " What is it Kagome-Chan!" Sango said urgently. " It totally slipped my mind! Watch where you sit!" All save for InuYasha stared at her in a way that said WHAT has gotten into you woman! Then the gruff voice of InuYasha brought some sense into the whole mess " What she is trying to say is that we forgot to say that Myoga is living with us now. So watch where you sit. Wouldn't want to kill the cowardly bastard." Miroku understanding the situation sat down in his monk like stature until he heard the slightest bit of what seemed to be agonizing screaming. "Heh heh it would seem I have found him." With his usual grin he stood back to see that he did indeed make a flea sandwich. " My deepest apologies Myoga!" Miroku actually showed compassion toward the old youkai. The small uggggggh heard from below showed he was still in fact alive "Damn! Couldn't you just have sat a little longer! He would have finally died." " Lord InuYasha! I am hurt!" InuYasha chuckled to himself " Not as much as you will in the morning!" everyone could help but laugh at that comeback but InuYasha stopped the laughter when he stood up suddenly. Kagome looked at him. Her face was full of worry. She stood up and walked to his side. His vision never left the door.

" What is it?" He was silent for a few seconds. " Someone is coming. He's bleeding badly and near death." He strode to the door. Looking out at the now dark horizon. Sango began to stand but she felt a warm masculine hand on her shoulder. " My dear it is best you stay seated." She looked up at him. With a cocky smile she stated just because she just became pregnant doesn't mean she can't stand on her own. Miroku admitted defeat and helped her up (A/N as all gentleman should). InuYasha kept his eyes looking for someone. " Kagome I'm going to be back in about an hour. Watch over Sango." " Of course!" " Hey monk you coming!" His face lit up. " Ah how I've been longing for some action." A humph could be heard from Sango's direction. " Well other than… ahem...I uh… ha… funny how… Ok let's go! Now!" InuYasha looked at his good friend in shock and awe. " I never thought I'd see the day your tongue got tied!" Miroku said nothing a motioned to the dark abyss and InuYasha followed.

" Myoga-jiji." " Yes Kagome-sama" the old flea was delighted to actually join in a conversation. " What is it?" " I'm sure that not all demons have super senses but can you tell who it may be that is hurt?" Myoga became silent and looked at the floor "All I can tell you milady is that it is a male youkai. An older one."

The women occupied themselves with conversation about all that had happened in the past two weeks. After 20 minutes it was evident that not much had happened. The minutes passed like hours until they heard footsteps approaching.

The two men could be seen dragging a body. At sight if this Kagome rushed to get bandages. Sango was the first to see the face of the man. "Kagome! It's Totosai!" She hurried as fast as the hot water would allow her and placed it next to him. InuYasha knelt on the other side of him. The poor demon was grasping every breath he could take. Taking in as enough to speak he uttered a name. " Chikarako." And then another "Ichimaru." Miroku's face was contorted with confusion. " What on earth does he mean by that. He kept repeating it over and over again as we drug him here." A small flea was seen jumping up to Totosai's face. The old demon knew very well what those words meant. "InuYasha-sama you must find a safe place! A place no one will find you!" the rather young demon looked at him in disbelief " Keh! Don't expect me to run like you!" "But Sir!" InuYasha reached down and grabbed the flea. " "First tell me what those names are about!" he plopped himself on the floor keeping his sight at his hand that had now become the little youkai's prison. "Not now my lord he wounds need to be tended to. In his neck is snake youkai poison. It is even more deadly than your brother's! if not tended he will die!" " Don't worry about that Sango is treating him. She is well learned in that area. So begin telling me!"   
The Flea youkai let out a small sigh "very well my Lord. It began when you older brother was an infant. You know my lord this is a very long story." "I've got all night." "As I said it happen say about 80 years ago. The Murder of Inu no taisho's first wife left him a single father of a newborn baby so he sought out to make the murderer to pay with his life. I forget the youkai's name but he was the leader of a clan of Inu youkai. Instead of killing just that demon he killed everyone save for the daughter of the murderer. She fought with such intensity at such a young age he became impressed and took her to be his pupil. Her name was Chikarako." InuYasha bumped in " that's one of the names he kept repeating." "Yes my lord. You see her power was so great by the age of 14 she had surpassed the Taiyoukai in every way possible. She had long ago come to terms with her father's death and pledged alliance with your father. Now far of in the east the Lord of the snake demon wanted to take over all Japan. The only thing stopping him was your father. The other Taiyoukai's army was so massive Chikarako offered to stop this by marrying the demons eldest son, Ichimaru. She married him but only to find out they still did not plan on stopping their attack. To stop this she killed her new husband and destroyed most of the army herself." " Keh! Old flea your telling tall tales. No one could be that powerful. The only thing with such power is Tetsusiga." " But my lord she IS Tetsusaiga not only that her other half is Tenseiga!" The room became quiet. All in the room stared at him in disbelief. " There's no way! I would have sensed it!" Myoga looked at the monk. " Lord InuYasha's fathers power allows only the most skilled to sense her. Not even the dead miko would have been able to and she had the Shikon jewel at hand!" Kagome spoke " But how? How was she sealed in those items?" Myoga bowed his head "ah yes. You see Inu no Taisho knew the youkai would probably not keep his promise. So he stayed close by watching. When the battle broke out he went searching for the Snake Lord. They fought fiercely but the snake was stronger. When the Snake Taiyoukai was about to make the final and killing blow Chikarako took the attack. In seeing that she was mortally wounded he used an old family curse separating her soul from her body before she could die and then healed her body. He then released a youkai that feeds on loose souls but not at once but over thousands of years. It is quite painful milady. To save her he took two katana from his belt and sealed her power in one and her healing power and actual soul in another. Thus Tetsesaiga and Tenseiga were born." Sango who was tending to Totosai said in confusion " I thought this demon made them." Myoga shook his head "he was just a cover up." The Taijiya though then spoke " Then if the Snake lord and his son were killed who did this to him?" " That would be Orochimaru the youngest and last child of the Snake. He probably wants the swords to rid the world of Chikarako. In doing so InuYasha-sama and all who know him most likely will die." Everyone became silent. " Myoga." " Yes! Yes my Lord?" " Where is her body kept I'd like to see it."

A/N: MWHAHAHAHA I had some free time and did the second one today. If its confusing let me know XD


	3. A deadly plot

Disclaimer: do you guys honestly believe I created and own InuYasha? Ok now that is settled. Chikarako is mine and so is this story plot.

Recap

The Taijiya though then spoke " Then if the Snake lord and his son were killed who did this to Totosai?" " That would be Orochimaru the youngest and last child of the Snake. He probably wants the swords to rid the world of Chikarako. In doing so InuYasha-sama and all who know him most likely will die." Everyone became silent. "Myoga." "Yes! Yes my Lord?" "Where is her body kept? I'd like to see it."

Chapter 3

Other than in the years of his childhood Sesshomaru had never spent so much time at his castle. It was full of beautiful material things but as he would lounge around all day he felt as though he was becoming sluggish. His quick movements had diminished slightly to the point only he could notice. A few weeks back he decided that training was needed in his life. After Naraku no demon showed any threat to him and this bored him greatly.

He gracefully stood from where he was resting and walked to the open door. As he moved his silk kimono flowed as if it were part of his elegant form. (A/N: fan girls swoon now XD) He felt the warm summer breeze play with his sliver locks and the cool touch of the silk on his skin. He smiled internally but kept his ice like face. "To show emotion will make you loose respect which in our world means death son." He lived by his father's thinking and the beating of his heart showed the truth of his words. All who saw his handsome but cold face feared him save for one human girl, Rin. He would never admit it but she brought a ray of light in his world and he loved her deeply for it. She was like his adopted daughter but he longed for his own offspring. He was 80, at the top of his game and had many years to look forward to but he was a loner. It sounds like a fun life but in the time of peace it's dull.

Rin and Jaken had left an hour ago to have "fun" swimming in the near by creek He didn't see what the girl loved about water. It was cold and it wet everything. Other than washing and drinking he saw no other need for the liquid. He let a small sign of disgust as he thought about it.

Has he stood in the doorway the smell of assorted flowers filled his nose but there was a pungent scent mixed in. A smell he hadn't taken in since his childhood. It was far off in the east nothing to worry about. No. Rin was in that direction. He couldn't take chances. She had many times before been kidnapped even if it was nothing he needed to run a bit.

"Jaken-sama! Will you join Rin?" The little imp was ringing out his clothing. He was soaked from head to toe. "I've already joined you against my will!" " Jaken-sama! Rin can not play with herself!" she whined. She had the usual pout face and crossed her arms. "I will play with you little human." She turned to see two deep red male eyes that fear struck at her heart. She knew that if she showed fear it gave them the upper hand. So she remained silent holding back tears. " Ha ha! Little girl your courage is commendable but did your Lord tell you most youkai can sense fear?" he paused taking in her scent "And that scent is allover you my dear." He grinned bearing his fangs. She turned and tried to run as fast as the water would let her but he grabbed her and held her tight to his body. Even still she wriggled in his arms and screaming trying to find a way out and she did. While wringing to and fro she swung her legs hitting him right in the groin. He let her go into the water. She pushed herself up from the sallow creek and began again to run towards her help. Jaken grabbed his staff and held it ready to spit its fire" Rin! Get down!" Jaken felt a hand on his head and on his staff "I think not little imp." Said a female voice from behind. Kiko stripped him of the staff and threw him against a tree causing his world to go black. Rin screamed at the sight of Jaken flying but her cry of help became muffled as her face met the water. " I think not little girl." Orochimaru flipped the young girl over so he could see her face. Not a second later a flash a silver, red and black was all that was seen.

Kiko could not see her master anywhere. " Heh! It would seem the Taiyoukai took the bait." She looked in the water. " But he left the girl. Maybe he doesn't care for her as much as we thought." She picked up the limp girl and carried her off in the direction of her master's scent.

Sesshomaru had railed the Snake against a tree with his only arm and jumped away creating distance. He preferred not to fight close since the hacking of his arm. "Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! How wonderful to see you again! It's been so long and my my what happened to your arm?" Sesshomaru remained quite and drew Tokijin. " A new sword! Is the healing power of Chikarako not good enough for you?" Sesshomaru became confused "What does that dead female have to do with this?" "Everything." Orochimaru lay on the ground. The dog practically broke his ribs. Each breath was painful. " its good to hear your voice! All this time I thought you were mute!" " Enough play Snake. What do you want with the girl?" he kept is cool clam tone. " Well to draw you out of course!" Orochimaru left his usual clam tone and replaced it with a sarcastic one. He kept is vision on the Taiyoukai but saw Kiko with the girl in the corner of his eye. The female walked over to her Lord and stood beside him. "If you want her back, go to the grave of Chikarako. Or did your father not tell you about that either?"

Sesshomaru gripped Tokijin. He couldn't kill them now if he did there would be nothing of Rin to revive. Then before his eyes their forms became hundreds of snakes along with Rin but as soon as they touched the ground they became dust.

"Lord InuYasha it is only a little while up." Myoga had found a spot latch on near the Hanyou's neck. A while back they had given up running for Miroku's sake. Kagome and Sango were left at the hut so they could tend to Totosai. The area around them was full of wolves and stray dogs like the fake grave of the Inu no Taisho.

"That is it my lord. Chikarako's grave." Myoga squeaked in a fearful tone. Before them was an old forgotten cave over run by vines. The entrance was tall enough for a man to walk through and about 15' wide. At the mouth of the cave was a 30' clearing.

InuYasha walked forward to the mouth of the cave and then stopped. He stretched out his hand to the opening but before his had could pass over the opening he felt a jolt like electricity and a force stopping him. He pulled his hand back with a snap. "I thought the old man might do something like this." While saying this he unsheathed Tetsusiga. Myoga jumped up and down on his Lord's shoulder in attempts to stop him." Wait! No! That barrier is not your father's but Chikarako's." " So I'll take it down." "But my lord you don't understand only the Lord of the western lands may enter! She will not attack her own barrier!" The sound of barking dogs and wailing wolves was heard behind them. " Which is why your brother was invited to this little party." Miroku let his head hang low "Oh great!" InuYasha didn't hear the monk and began yelling he kept staring at the figure that had contacted Sesshomaru to come. " You did what?" To their right they heard a female voice. "Well we have his little girl. He has to come if he doesn't want her to die." They turned to see a slender female hold a young girl who was moaning. Her head was bleeding from what seemed to be a hit on her head.

The rustling of leaves signaled that the rest of the party arrived. Upon hearing the signature cold voice it was evident it was Sesshomaru "and you will pay with your life for what you have done to her." Orochimaru strode, mocking Sesshomaru's elegant ways, to Kiko and took the girl. He grabbed Rin by the head and injected a hot fluid in her neck. Her body twisted in pain and louder groans could be heard from her. When he was done he slowly pulled out his fangs keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru daring him to attack. Sesshomaru kept his face like steel but his eyes were becoming red with fury. "You bastard." Orochimaru laughed at him. " Please Sesshomaru just let all your emotions go." Sesshomaru stopped and realized what he was doing and quickly clamed himself. With his one arm he reached and grasped Tensegia. As he held it in is grasp he felt a quickening heart beat. He looked at it inquisitively and then to Rin, who was wriggling in pain on the ground. He made his decision and threw it to the snake.

" No! Sesshomaru you fool!" InuYasha yelled. Sesshomaru turned to his younger brother. "Little Brother. You are here. I didn't notice." "You Jerk!" Orochimaru grinned. " Now now boys no fighting." He said in the tone a father would have " Here sesshomaru take your pathetic girl back." Once he finished his sentence Rin stopped moving and got to her feet as though she was healed and run to her Lord. " Sesshomaru-sama!" she nuzzled her face in his robes. He placed his hand on her head and turned to the direction of home.

Orochimaru walked up to the neglected blade. "Ha foolish dog. Did you really think I would let it happen the easily?" Sesshomaru paused and turn his head slightly to his shoulder. "Look at the girl." He looked down to see Rin's eyes had rolled in the back of her head but she stood in one place. " Come here human." Her body turned to Orochimaru and began to walk to him. A low growl could be heard from Sesshomaru chest. "You will die before the sun sets this day Snake!"

InuYasha and Miroku decided that it was wise not to get involved. So they crept over to the entrance again to find a way in. " Boys what do you think you are doing?" A female snake was behind them. They paused but Miroku felt a sharp pain in his chest. InuYasha turned to see that the woman had put her hand through his back. He lunged at her. She gracefully pulled her arm from his chest and got out of the away. Miroku fell to the ground clutching his chest. His eyes became wide with fear of death. InuYasha dove to his friend's aid. Kiko stood tall licking the blood from her arm and each finger in total pleasure. " Such delicious blood." She said sadistically. " My lord" she turned to other feud going on. "The monk is taken care of."

He responded with a very rare praise. Sesshomaru stood in terror but still showed no emotion. "How. Why?" Was all he could say. " Easy. It's a new technique. A venom that runs through the body and allows me to control it. Oh and also to see your face as you watch her die but you are showing no emotion what so ever. You're beginning to bore me." Up from the ground sprang snakes of all kinds wrapping themselves to his legs and the near by trees. Sesshomaru's body was engulfed entirely. He showed no struggle. The sternness on his face said try your best it will not work. Orochimaru sprang to what was now the covered Sesshomaru. "Die." All the snakes at that word bit the Lord and injected venom. Orochimaru stood there with a pleased look "That should take care of him."

The snake directed his attention to Kiko and InuYasha. The Hanyou was crouching over his friend trying to help him in anyway he could. There was a pool of blood under the human man's body. He walked over to the dying man. "You know Hanyou I have tenseiga in my hand it could heal your friend. He doesn't look like he last much longer." Miroku began to cough blood as though on cue. Give tetsusiga to the human and I promise I will heal him." Myoga was giving his advice not to. "Myoga shut up!" in blind mourning he took tetsesiga and handed it to the controlled Rin. "Take it! Now heal him!" Orochimaru let the scabbard of tenseiga fall to the ground " I will be a man to my word this time." He took the sword and sliced down. A bright light and Miroku slowly getting up showed he did in fact keep to his word. "InuYasha-sama what have you done!"

A/N: dun dun duuuuun. I cant believe I have three chapters up and the good stuff isn't even here yet XD please review!

(Me in Fluffy costume): yes do so I shall kill you mwhahahahahaha


End file.
